


un año más

by gemini_in_tauro



Series: gem's Valentines collection [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢エピソード・ジー | Saint Seiya: Episode G
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Pre-Episode G, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_in_tauro/pseuds/gemini_in_tauro
Summary: Shaina se siente oprimida por no poder portar su armadura ni combatir, y por eso, cada año Shaina y Teigo le contratan a Yoshino una niñera.(Día 4/11 del especial de San Valentín)





	un año más

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_andromeda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_andromeda/gifts).



> Perdona que esté cortito, y que en su mayoría sean diálogos. No he leído Ep. G as of yet, así que es posible que Yoshino me quede like muuuuuy OOC.
> 
> En la wikia de Alde aparece que en el videojuego le ponen a Alde un nombre (aka, Teigo que a su vez es el equivalente portugués de Diego) y decidí utilizarlo. TIENE UN JODIDO NOMBRE, I LOVE THE CREATOR OF THE FRIGGIN' VIDEOGAME. Ejem.

Cada san Valentín, Shaina y Teigo le contrataban a Yoshino una niñera.  
  
No es proque no la quisieran (no, la adoraban; la niña era su vida, a veces literal, a veces figurativamente) sino porque había cosas que ambos querían mantener lejos de la infantil mente de la niña.  
  
Cuando tenía cinco años, preguntó.  
  
—Papi, ¿por qué me tengo que ir con la nana?  
  
Aldebarán se había quedado pensando una forma en la que podría responderle a la niña.  
  
—Bueno… es que hay algo que quiero hablar con mami. Se suponía que ella no debiera enterarse que te lo dije pero —le guiñó un ojo, poniéndose una mano sobre los labios—, la voy a llevar a cenar a aquél restaurante que tanto le gusta.  
  
—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Es hoy especial?  
  
—Es que es San Valentín, tesoro. Y en fechas como esta, las parejas hacen cosas lindas la una por la otra —se puso pensativo, buscando una forma en la que podría explicárselo a la nena para que comprendiera lo que trataba decir—. No sé si hayas visto a parejas que se dan chocolates el día de hoy, cada año. ¿Los has visto?  
  
—¿Le darás chocolates a mami? —frunció su boquita, haciendo que Teigo terminara apretándole un cachete—. El otro día descubrí que mami adora mucho los chocolates muuuuuy dulces. ¿Lo sabías?  
  
Su padre de todo menos sangre asintió con la cabeza.  
  
—Por supuesto que sí, cariño —la levantó del suelo al ver que la nena quería abrazarlo, y la sentó en una de sus piernas mientras buscaba una forma de continuar conversando y de esa forma convencer a Yoshino poco a poco—. Parte de la sorpresa es darle de sus chocolates favoritos, en realidad. Pero… me pregunto qué tanto serás capaz de esconder. Es sólo… quiero que sea una sorpresa.  
  
La cara de alarma de Yoshino fue inmediata, y la niña se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.  
  
—¡Prometo no decir nada!  
  
Teigo le acarició el cabello.  
  
—Gracias, bebé.  
  


* * *

  
  
Al final del día, Shaina y Teigo estaba en la cena (de la que le prometió este a Yoshino llevaría a su esposa) en un restaurante italiano que cada dos o tres semanas visitaban.  
  
—¿Qué hiciste para que Yoshi aceptara ir con la niñera? —inquirió la mujer, con una media sonrisa, mientras veía su carta—. No que no me agrade, pero es bastante sospechoso.  
  
Teigo se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Teigo —dijo la mujer, fingiendo que le retaba. El hombre se hizo el desentendido, aunque bajo la mirada inquisitora de esta.  
  
—Sólo le dije que tendríamos un tiempo de pareja, nada de qué preocuparse.  
  
Shaina pareció relajarse.  
  
—No le dijiste nada de...   
  
—Sólo que planeaba llevarte a cenar, y henos aquí.  
  
Shaina no intentó discutir más en el asunto. Confiaba en que no le diría de la verdadera razón que tenían para alejar a Yoshino de ellos en San Valentín.  
  


* * *

  
  
Más tarde esa misma noche, Yoshino llegó a su habitación y saltó sobre el estómago de su padre, haciendo que soltara un jadeo.  
  
—¡Mami, mami! Chiyo dijo que planeaban darme un hermanito.  
  
Shaina observó a Teigo, como preguntándole ‘¿y qué mosca le habrá picado ahora?’ se giró a ver a la niña, y a como rápidamente se acercaba a su lado. La mujer soltó un suspiro.  
  
—Bueno, eso quizá explica por qué en vez de saltar en mi estómago fuiste a saltar al de tu padre.  
  
—¿Y es verdad? —le vio los ojitos brillando a la niña, y era demasiado romper con su ilusión. Afortunadamente para ella, el otro se le adelantó.  
  
—No, cariño. Chiyo quizá dedujo eso por… ah, el comportamiento general de los seres humanos. San Valentín generalmente lo utilizan las personas para... planear bebés.  
  
Shaina tuvo que esconder las enormes ganas de reír frente a la explicación del panorama que Aldebarán (Aldebarán, Teigo, ¿qué diferencia hacía?) le había dado a la nena. Explicación que aparentemente no era suficiente para Yoshi.  
  
—Pero… ¿me darán un hermanito un día?  
  
La ex amazona de Ofiuco observó a los ojos al ex caballero, quien a su vez la observó, como pidiéndole ayuda para la respuesta. Shaina desvió la mirada, nivelando su respiración mientras pensaba en qué decirle.  
  
¿Qué decirle?  
  
—Quizás, algún día, bebé.  
  
Aquello pareció satisfacer la duda de la nena, y se puso a saltar en la cama y, esta vez, sí se lanzó al estómago de su madre (sabiendo que esta vez no había peligro).  
  


* * *

  
Teigo se acercó incómodo a su hija.  
  
—Yoshino, escuché que… uh… querías pasar más tiempo con una amiga tuya… ¿Mara, era? ¿Qué te parece si se van a comer o algo?  
  
Yoshino dejó su tarea para observar a su padre. Después de analizarlo unos cuantos segundos, una sonrisa pícara se instaló en su rostro y vio hacia donde suponía se había ido su madre.  
  
—Ya veo… —dijo divertida para sí—, si quieres puedo hablar con sus padres y pedirles que me dejen quedarme con ella todo el fin de semana. Estoy segura de que aceptarán, soy un encanto.  
  
Teigo no intentó rebatir los pensamientos de su hija. Aparentemente Yoshino se había hecho a la idea de que en cada San Valentín lo “intentaban” y le daban el hermanito que a cada rato pedía (hubo una vez en navidad que incluso insistió con quedarse con la nana si eso los convencía para darle un hermanito). La adolescente tomó una mochila que aparentemente había preparado, y le dio a su padre un beso en la mejilla.  
  
—Yoshi, espera.  
  
A la habitación entró también Shaina, quien conuna mano le decía a la adolescente que se detuviera.  
  
—Déjame ver eso.  
  
Los ojos de Yoshino se abrieron.  
  
—A-ah… no hay necesidad, sólo tengo ropa y… un par de libros para hacer la tarea.  
  
—Yoshino.  
  
La chica tragó grueso, pero de igual forma le entregó la mochila. Shaina no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar el tinte que la chica estuvo escondiendo.  
  
—¿Y bien? —Yoshino se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Es… ¿para un experimento de química?  
  
—Y yo conozco la prosapia de tu padre, ajá.  
  
—¿Prosapia?  
  
Shaina negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No te puedes llevar esto. Pero puedes irte.  
  
La chica hizo puchero. —Pero quiero ver una prueba positiva de aquí a dos semanas. O... no hay trato.  
  
La mujer rodó los ojos.  
  
—Vete ahora o estás castigada.  
  
—Que les vaya bien.  
  
La chica se fue lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Shaina y a Aldebarán viendo por donde se fue.  
  
—Debimos decirle que no desde el inicio.  
  
—Eso, o decirle la verdad sobre por qué la alejamos cada San Valentín.  
  
Shaina observó el suelo. Negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Así estamos bien. Creo… que un par de años no harán daño.  
  
Teigo asintió.  
  
—Eventualmente se enterará. Y me temo que no será por nuestra boca.  
  
La ex amazona soltó un suspiro. También tenía miedo de lo mismo, pero no lo decía.  
  
—Bueno, ¿por qué no comenzamos?


End file.
